


My Name Is John Watson And I'm Not Your Husband

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Amo a John, Crazy idea, Crossover, Digamos que lo terminaré pronto, Es mi sueño frustrado, Español, Everett Ross - Freeform, Fluff, Human Smaug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Me demoré haciendo esto, Not lotr, Not really twist, Plot Twist, Should I write the tags in english?, Smaug humano, Spanish, Thilbo, Well - Freeform, and johns (?), and marvel too!, just the hobbit, kill me, there're a lot of sherlocks, yep
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día John Watson decidiera que no es suficiente para Sherlock? ¿Acaso el mundo le daría una lección?¿Y qué tal si Bilbo Baggins se cansa de la palabrería de Thorin? ¿Alguien le hará justicia?John está arrepentido de todas las cosas que nunca dijo.Bilbo está molesto por todas las cosas que su esposo nunca escucha de él.Ambos extrañarán eso desde ahora.





	1. From The Beginning Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My Name Is John Watson And I'm Not Your Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621157) by [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings)



¿Quién se ha creído para mover su sillón del piso? ¡Si apenas se ha ido días! ¡Días!

Además lo de Janine…

John no puede pensar en otra cosa. Un cosquilleo inabordable en sus manos le dice desesperadamente que la tire por las escaleras y tome su lugar en los brazos de Sherlock.

¿Qué si está casado? Sí, pero cree que eso va más allá de esa etiqueta.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar a Mary antes de saber lo de su bebé, no podía hacer semejante cosa como abandonarla con su hijo en ella.

Definitivamente había arruinado las cosas de manera colosal.

Es por eso, qué sus pasos se detienen por un momento entre la ciudad y cubre su rostro con una mano. Que Sherlock esté en una relación con Janine, no comprueba más que su corazón era capaz de amar, y John, no ha hecho más que gastar su tiempo.

¿Por qué estaría tan molesto consigo mismo?

Es injusto, las personas seguían caminando tranquilas a contra suya, como si al mundo le importaría un comino todo aquello, solo era él y nada más.

No podía hacerse nada al respecto.

Volvió a erguirse y decidido, continua caminando hasta que llega a una plaza, una de las que nunca antes había visto o ni siquiera nombrado en alguno de sus casos, y en ella, un pozo.

Había varias personas al redor, con sus mascotas, algunas solas o con sus parejas.

De repente, el pozo se convierte en un total atractivo a sus ojos.

Su pie derecho sigue al izquierdo y así llega. Era un pozo común, nada del otro mundo, piedra mostrando su antigüedad y un cartel de madera colgando encima.

‘Pozo de los deseos’

¿En serio?

Cuando su curiosidad tira una piedra, el sonido metálico le informa que la gente realmente desea en ese lugar, pues el sonido de las monedas no miente. En otras circunstancias, trataría de ignorarlo e iría al 22IB a contar su gran descubrimiento a su compañero, sin embargo y debido a la melancolía, decide sacar la única moneda en su bolsillo.

Cree que a lo mejor habrá algún vagabundo allá abajo que vive de esas monedas, pero inconscientemente, Sherlock pasa por su cabeza cuando la tira.

Pasan segundos, calcula que veinte o más, y la moneda no llega a chocar al suelo, o por lo menos no la escucha.

Se extraña… nada pasa.

Expectante, deja caer su peso en el filo del pozo. ¡Aquello era imposible!

Un poco más, y todo su cuerpo fue a caer dentro. No sabe si alguien lo vio o pediría ayuda por él. Cerró sus ojos con tanta fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Sintió como si se hubiese hundido bajo mar, pero podía respirar tranquilamente, era difícil describirlo todo; tanto, que prefirió dejarse llevar por el insaciable sueño.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aún con la piedra del arca brillando sobre él, su dedo índice sigue golpeando el apoyo de su trono, creando un tic que hace eco por todo el castillo.

El rey de Erebor parece enojado a simple vista, pero los enanos que lo conocen saben que enojo es lo último que parece tener… Su ser está lleno de preocupación.

Tres noches atrás, Gandalf había llegado a toda prisa con cara de haber sido perseguido por un orco al reino. Con una reverencia al rey y un caluroso saludo al hobbit, informó un hecho que dejó a todo el palacio en un estado de silencio absoluto.

Lady Galadriel le advirtió de alguna fuerza incomprensible que al parecer, y con la fuerza del anillo único, está intentando revivir a Smaug, el dragón que hace tiempo les había arrebatado su hogar.

Lo peor era que, esta vez, no parecía ser intención traerlo como un dragón… La pregunta era ¿cómo qué?

Temían que algo peor que un dragón. Podría ser una bestia inmortal, capaz de conquistar toda la tierra media, porque Smaug no sólo poseía su fuego como poder... Era su astucia la que lo llevo a conquistar la montaña solitaria.

El mago brinda su ayuda futura cuando Thorin, el rey, y Bilbo, su acompañante y esposo, la requieran.

Thorin mandó inmediatamente a saquear cada esquina de su reino y más allá si es posible, pero es Bilbo quien se opuso… ¿Buscar en tierras desconocidas? ¡Era más que una mala idea! Además de arriesgar la vida de varios de sus guerreros, estarían comprometiéndose a cualquier guerra con otros Reinos.

Mas Thorin no hace caso alguno a sus súplicas, y Bilbo termina por marcharse dejando al rey solo.

Pasaron dos largos días para el rey, y Bilbo no hacía la menor aparición, Thorin temía lo peor, su Bilbo no desaparecería por tanto tiempo sin avisar y prefirió usar a sus enanos en búsqueda para encontrarlo.

Es el aliento exhausto de uno de sus hombres que hace que su movimiento pare, Thorin se pone de pies, y el enano frente a él asiente con una calidad sonrisa, el rey termina suspirando y corre trás de él

Abre cada puerta que lo impide verlo con suma violencia y llega al fin.

Dicen que fue encontrado en el fondo de un pozo en el Bosque Negro, vistiendo las ropas más extrañas que alguna vez ellos han visto.

Bilbo seguía inconsciente, quizá deba disculparse apenas despierte. Planta un dulce beso en su frente y lo deja en manos de algunas curadoras.

Tal vez su travesía se iba a extender más de lo planeado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digo, es un proyecto que ocurrió en mi locura, así que no se asusten (?)  
> Tengo un conocimiento medio en todo el universo de Tolkien, pero haré mi tarea bien para seguir esta historia, en verdad, me gusta la trama y trataré de terminarla lo más pronto posible.  
> Gracias por sus kudos, les lloverá helado... ¡ya verán!


	2. Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertar siempre ha sido el momento más alegre del día para John, aunque en este caso, tendrá que hacer una excepción.

Su cabeza cobra el triple de peso cuando despierta súbitamente con el aroma de especias desconocidas entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Se incorpora entonces en la gigante cama. Su vista al fin parece estar funcionando al cien por ciento… Mira a su alrededor.

¿Dónde se encuentra?

Hace a un lado las sábanas sin prestar mucha atención y lanza un grito aterrorizado.

“¿¡Q-Qué…!?”

Sus pies… Sus pies parecen haber pasado por un problema muy grande. ¡Son enormes! Además de tener pelo encima. Con inseguridad, los toca para verificarlos y en verdad, son reales. Los siente, y tiene miedo.

Saca su cuerpo fuera de la gran cama, vacila en asentar sus pies y se para con dificultad sobre la alfombra.

Intimidado, inspecciona el lugar… Todo allí es inmenso, apenas si puede distinguir los detalles del techo,  todo a su alrededor lucía hecho de algún material precioso. Para su suerte, o desgracia, tenía un gigantesco espejo frente suyo.

Cubre su boca con sus manos, esta vez para no gritar al ver sus orejas… Eran puntiagudas, grandes y extrañas, demasiado para su gusto. Vuelve a mirarse con atención, y no es ninguna broma, son suyas.

¿Su idea o el espejo era demasiado grande?

Escucha unos pasos próximos fuera de la extravagante puerta que acaba de notar –presume que es la salida de esa habitación- y se vuelve a meter violentamente en cama. No tiene ninguna conclusión, así que asume que todos son peligrosos.

“¿Acaso el piso se ha convertido en lava mi querido Bilbo?” escucha a una voz graciosilla hablarle.

Como un fruto envuelto en su cáscara, John solo muestra sus ojos sobre la densa sábana.

¿Bilbo? ¿Así se llama?

Lo observa detenidamente. Es un ser con mucha barba, está seguro de que le llega hasta su regordeta barriga, además de contar con una nariz grande y redonda.

Lo comprueba… esa criatura no tiene orejas puntiagudas.

“Thorin ha ido a atender algunos asuntos con Bard en el pueblo de los hombres, seguramente estará aquí en el anochecer” sigue él, con una pequeña risa al ver que el hobbit no daba ninguna respuesta. “Si deseas algo, búscame en el salón. Estoy ayudando a Kili en un asunto de una dama, ya sabes cómo es él”

¿Kili?

Lo ve dejar un abrigo al filo de la cama y vuelve a sonreírle,

“Ve lo más pronto posible”

Junto con otra risa, sale dejándolo solo.

Precipitado, vuelve a saltar fuera de la cama, con su respiración agitada. ¿En qué lío se ha metido?

¿Kili? ¿Bilbo? ¡Eso suena a libro de fantasía!

Quizás este en uno, y tiene urgencia en salir de él.

Se pone el abrigo que ha dejado el señor barbudo con recelo, busca algo más que deba llevar llegando a la conclusión que con sus nuevos pies, no tiene que llevar zapatos.

Con dificultad logra empujar la pesada puerta quedando sorprendido al ver por fin fuera.

Los pasillos de roca esculpida son inmensos, los detalles, exquisitos al ojo y no puede dejar de fijarse en la más mínima curva del piso. Está sin duda en un palacio, uno grande.

Más de esos señores barbudos y curiosos pasan caminando y le sonríen. No es hasta que uno de ellos se arrodilla y lo llama por “su majestad” que John comprende la gravedad del caso.

¿¡Majestad dicen!? ¿Él? ¿Un rey?

Quiere lanzarse  por el borde del pasillo, parece que allá abajo le espera una reconfortante muerte a comparación de lo que está viviendo.

Asiente al saludo con fingida solemnidad mientras acelera el paso… Muchas más de esas personitas lo siguen saludando. Comienza a desesperarse.

“¿Bilbo?”

Bien. Queda claro que todo aquel que lo llame así, es por lo menos un poco de fiar.

Regresa su atención, parece que ahora es alguien con unas divertidas trenzas en su barba, que no parece muy larga. Su expresión cómica le trae algo de seguridad

“Em… Hola” dice inquieto, apretando su puño por detrás de su espalda “¿Mmh…?”

“¿Mmh…?”

John mueve su cabeza en semblante de confusión. Esto no estaba resultando como esperaba. Decide probar suerte.

“Mmh… ¿Kili?”

“¿Qué pasa con Kili?”

Intento fallido, él no es Kili. Traga saliva.

“Está… Está ocupado. Me dijo que necesitaría ayuda”

Inesperadamente, ese hombre le brinda la más cálida de las sonrisas

 “¿A qué estamos esperando? ¿Dónde está?”

John asiente intranquilo, viéndolo hacer una reverencia invitándolo a avanzar primero; sin embargo, decidió esperar hasta que él lo hizo. Apenas si reconocía el camino de vuelta a la habitación donde despertó.

Pasaron por varios corredores enormes, con algunos cuartos llenos de oro y varias salas tan lujosas que ni siquiera cree que puedan ser reales.

¿Y  _él_ es realeza de todo eso? ¡Debe ser la broma más pesada que le han jugado! Y eso que vive con Sherlock.

Llegan al dichoso salón.

Cuenta a cinco hombres barbudos discutiendo en una mesa desbordante de joyas, entre ellos, el que le había dejado el abrigo.

Se une al hombre que lo acompañó, y ahora John cree que está en una parodia bien trillada de  _Blanca Nieves_.

“Kili” exclama apenas se sienta uniéndose a los barbudos dejando a John atrás “Bilbo me ha dicho que necesitan una mano… ¿Para qué soy bueno?”

Trata de procesar los nombres y encajarlos con cada uno. Se sienta y de repente, todas las miradas en él.

“Es sobre elegir una gema para la bella Tauriel” respondió uno.

Este era diferente. No tenía las hilarantes barbas de los demás ni tampoco sus cómicas narices. Lo bautiza como Kili.

“Yo digo que la redonda, ¿no?” dice otro.

“No mi querido Ori, es demasiado simple. ¿No ves que el rubí gigante de allá queda mejor?”

“Yo digo que el collar ese” comenta una voz a su lado.

“Qué no…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Asume que han pasado horas y horas, de gritos, peleas, discusiones, disculpas, cantos y todo lo demás para elegir dicha pieza.

John hace rato que había colocado su mejilla en su puño que posó sobre la mesa. No había el más mínimo movimiento de él, más que para parpadear.

“¡Hermanos!” grita repentino Kili interrumpiendo a los demás. “Olvidamos la opinión más importante de la mesa…”

Todos automáticamente fijan su atención al hobbit, que bueno, no le resultó una buena experiencia en ese momento.

“¿Qué opinas Bilbo?” cuestiona el señor barbudo -que ya ha bautizado como Balin en la discusión- señalando a la piedra en la mesa.

John observa que en la mitad de ella, se encuentra la piedra redonda propuesta al inicio.

“¿Qué esa no era la pie-..?”

“¡El Rey ha hablado!” grita Ori y todos festejaron su elección.

Indeciso, opta por dejar la sala despacio, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

El sol ya se pone, y él aún no despierta de ese cuento de fantasía. Todo ha resultado demasiado real. Tiene que salir de allí, de una vez por todas, pero… ¿cuántos pozos hay en todo su reino? ¿Existen más? ¿Es de verdad el pozo su problema?

Tantas preguntas y un sonido inesperado lo asustan. Lo descarta como trompetas, corriendo junto con el grupo de barbudos hacia el bullicio.

Observa un gran salón rectangular y logra encontrar la salida del inmenso palacio, aunque no le toma mucha importancia, pues ahora un grupo de soldados entra siendo recibido por los aplausos de la mayoría.

Balin lo empuja de manera precipitada y John termina por recorrer varios pasos hacia adelante para evitar su caída.

Hay dos sillas en frente suyo con los detalles más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto, y una luz desconocida, brilla sobre ellas.

Sus ojos regresan a la marcha de soldados y distingue a dos figuras al final.

Son de tamaño considerablemente diferente. El más alto tiene una túnica gris y un gorro de punta que le resulta bastante interesante. El más corto de estatura, en cambio, tiene las mismas ropas que los barbudos de hace rato, con su única diferencia de una corona.

¿Una corona? ¿Qué no era él el rey?

El más pequeño de ellos lo mira como si fuera su programa favorito de televisión y John quiere salir corriendo cuando ve que parece querer acercarse.

“Mi dulce Bilbo” dice audiblemente antes de subir las cristalinas escaleras que los separan.

Ya que este lo llama Bilbo, lo cataloga como bueno.

Iba a saludarlo de la manera en la que siempre ha leído en los libros fantásticos que se debería saludar a un rey. Pero no es hasta que lo toma en brazos y le planta el más fogoso de los besos que lo alarma de improvisto.

Por instinto lo empuja con sus brazos, aunque sin llegar a ser totalmente brusco.

No, no puede. La gente se manifestó de manera tan alegre ante eso, él… no.

“¿Bilbo?”

Los palpitantes ojos azules lo miran con pura confusión. John no puede hacer más que abrazarse a su pecho con la mirada pérdida en lugar de poner cualquier excusa boba sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

Él… Él parece haberse casado con un rey, con un hombre barbudo, enano, o como sea.

Todos gritan de regocijo de nuevo y el hombre con el sombrero extraño lo mira atento sobre la espalda del hombre al que abraza… Ahora lo recuerda… Thorin debe ser.

Éste se separa del agarre y con el puño al aire grita al pueblo.

“¿Pero qué estamos esperando? ¡Vuestro rey ha vuelto!”

Lo mira de manera tierna y lo toma de la mano para llevarlo hacia donde van todos los hombres barbudos.

El portador del sombrero  los detiene impulsivo.

“Thorin, espera”

Ha acertado con un nombre, eso es un progreso.

“¿Qué pasa ahora Gandalf?”

“Tengo un asunto que tratar con…” lo observa detenidamente. “Bilbo. ¿Me permites?”

Thorin no suelta su mano en ningún momento, mas después de algunos segundos de pensarlo, lo hace suavemente. Vuelve tocarlo con un beso y se lo entrega al supuesto Gandalf.

“Me lo cuidas ¿eh?”

“Claro que sí, Thorin Oakenshield”

Él desaparece con un guiño de ojo hacia John y la persona a su lado lo guía sin palabra alguna al lado contrario de donde parte Thorin.

John lo sigue lentamente y termina por entrar a la habitación donde Gandalf se había metido.

Sin embargo, al querer cerrar la puerta, el curioso bastón que tiene -el cual no había notado hasta ahora- choca con la puerta intimidantemente, bloqueándola por completo. Mira a Gandalf atemorizado ante sus palabras.

 “¿Quién eres… farsante?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, un enorme graaacias a los que leen esto. Me verán por acá pronto.


	3. It's Not About John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no ha tenido más opción que confesar ciertas verdades.

 

No sabe cómo manejar tal situación. Creía que con fingir todo estaría bien, pero ese hombre lo había convertido de un hobbit sereno, a un ser que solo conocía balbuceos como respuesta.

“Y-Yo…”

“Solo dime de qué reino provienes y cuál es tu nombre… Solo así y entonces, prometeré no hacerte daño” habla fuerte y claro, sin apartar al bastón de él.

Flaquea un poco y lo piensa. Quizás y solo quizás esta podría ser su única oportunidad de entender acerca de ese extraño lugar. No conoce a nadie, no sabe nada.

“No vengo de ningún reino” dice finalmente, en un crescendo de su voz “Mira que yo, he salido de un pozo, solo por tirar una moneda y me veo así…”

“¿Un pozo?” cuestiona sin bajar la guardia.

“Sí. Yo provengo de otro tiempo, supongo… Me han, me han echado a este mundo y no sé qué hacer”

Gandalf lo mira con el ceño fruncido por un momento y se echa en el primer montón de piedras, resignado, con un gruñido y sus manos cubriendo toda su frente. John continúa sin comprender.

Trata de acercársele luego de un silencio sepulcral.

“¿Hay algún camino de vuelta?”

Gandalf al fin le dedica mirada, se torna atareada y lo invita a tomar asiento a su lado.

“No son cosas que aún comprendemos, mi pequeño amigo” comienza. “Pero todo en esta Tierra media tiene solución”

John asiente, sin saber exactamente que pensar sobre ello. Por lo menos había una pequeña luz en su problema, y vaya que quería solucionarlo.

De nuevo deja pasar varios minutos en silencio.

“¿Cómo... cómo has sabido de-…?

“¿Tu identidad?” se adelanta con una pícara sonrisa. “Claro como el día”

“¿Pero... cómo?”

 “Bilbo no solo tiene su singular forma de hablar. Sino que su corazón tiene un color específico… Es como el de un león” responde entusiasmado. ”En cambio, mírate, tú te vez como un gallina que se ha perdido de su corral”

 John finge ofenderse.

 “Gracias”

 “No te culpo” dice con un suspiro. “No cualquiera ha pasado por cosas como lo ha hecho Bilbo”

 “Podría preguntar… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?”

 El más alto lo escanea rápidamente, volviéndose a sí mismo.

“Tu nombre es Bilbo Baggins, un hobbit de la Comarca que un día decidió salir de su agujero para ir a una aventura. Al final, esta terminó en casarse con el rey de este imperio y gobernar Erebor”

 Traga varias veces.

 “¿En-… entonces hay dos reyes?”

 “¿Por qué no habría de haberlos?”

 John no dice nada al respecto.

 “No lo sé” contesta después molesto. “Tú eres el brujo aquí”

 “Soy un mago”

 “Da igual”

 El hombre suspira una vez más para terminar de pies.

 “No tendremos demasiado tiempo para explicaciones” contesta con intenciones de irse. “¿Podría pedirte un favor… ehm…?”

 “John” exclama.

 “¿John?”

 Este asiente.

“Él ha hecho un duro trabajo el día de hoy solo para ver a su preciado Bilbo”

¿Él? ¿Thorin?

 Gandalf se gira y completa su vuelta, sin rellenar con ninguna palabra el enunciado dicho, ya casi fuera, alcanza a escuchar la pequeña exclamación que el hobbit le hace

 “¡Pero yo no soy su…!” 

 Sus pasos cortan repentinamente su trayectoria, dedicándole una mirada de total cuidado.

 “Su preciado Bilbo” murmura.

 Vuelve a sonreír, pero sin un toque de burla esta vez.

“Tendrás que acostumbrarte” grita, ya afuera. Y con dos toques de su bastón logra desaparecer de los ojos del hobbit.

 ¿En qué se ha metido?

 Termina caminando de vuelta al salón. Supone que allí estarán todos los enanos de hace rato.

¿Y si Thorin quería llegar más allá de un beso? Ganas sentía que no le faltaban, pero él no podría, no podría acostarse con un hombre al que no conoce y mucho menos ama. Sin embargo…

“¡Hey! ¡Bilbo!” grita Kili a sus espaldas. “Thorin te ha estado buscando, ¿vienes?”

 “Sí” contesta lo más alegre que puede y termina por correr detrás de él.

¿Cómo es Bilbo? ¿Alegre? ¿Efusivo? ¿Lo está haciendo bien?

Sabe por Gandalf que su actuación no está yendo del todo perfecta, pero mientras Thorin y los enanos se la traguen, todo irá bien.

“¡Mi pequeño hobbit!” grita Thorin, ya con su mano extendida apenas lo ve. John sonríe ampliamente y huye a tomarla. “¡Sirvan más amontillado!”

Con un “¡hey!” de parte de todos en la mesa, Thorin lo hace sentarse a su lado.

Inclusive con todo el ruido de fondo, John vuelve a sentirse solo y pequeño en ese extraordinario mundo. Ver a Thorin dialogar con otros barbudos le causa un vacío en el pecho que no sabe cómo rellenar. ¿Dónde está Bilbo? ¿Por qué está él allí?

No se ha dado cuenta su demora viendo el plato que le han servido sin probar un solo bocado hasta que el rey a su lado le dedica palabra.

“¿Sigues enojado por lo de la anterior semana?”

Thorin lo saca de sus pensamientos en milisegundos y demora varios más en procesar su respuesta. ¿La anterior semana?

“No” contesta aparentando seguridad. Humedece sus labios “No es eso, es sólo que…”

“No me tienes que mentir Bilbo” dice Thorin posando una de sus manos en su mejilla. “He hecho mal. No debí buscar en reinos que no me pertenecen, pero debes entender que tengo miedo de que el dragón vuelva, y me arrebate a mi hogar… y a ti”

Oh… un dragón.

¿Un dragón? ¿¡De verdad!? Apenas si puede con el reptil de Mycroft y le están hablando de un actual dragón; esos con escamas, fuego y todas las cosas que hacen temblar a la literatura.

John se siente atrapado. Cualquier cosa que diga sería totalmente fortuito y terminaría por arruinar la situación severamente si se da el lujo de meter la pata. Thorin empieza a notar aquello, y John opta por acercársele rápidamente y besarlo con cualquier excusa.

Funcionó. Después de ello solo recibe otra sonrisa y vuelve a su diálogo con otros enanos.

Sirven otros barriles de amontillado y sabe que la noche… No será fácil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Entre más gritos y servilletas grasosas, Thorin se ha puesto de pie con la elegancia de un gato siamés, e instantáneamente, varios violines empezaron a entonar melodías complicadas y tonadas alegres; ambas las invitaban a bailar.

Siendo llevado por las fuertes manos de Thorin y sumergidos entre muchos barbudos que ya han empezado a marcar el compás con sus pies, saltando y cambiando de pareja apenas tuvieron la oportunidad. Era un hermoso baile medieval bastante divertido a ojos del castaño.

Pero es Thorin quien lo toma en un abrazo de amantes, y lo balancea en mitad del escándalo. Un paso hacia la derecha y lo siente más cerca.

“No sé lo que hago a veces” suspira muy cerca de su oído “Suelo ser muy terco de vez en cuando, y sí, quizá gané el premio al mayor idiota de la tierra media…. Pero cuando no estás… No me reconozco. Cuando veo el gigante espejo frente a nuestra cama, no acepto lo que veo. Porque de repente, y por solo un segundo, no me siento el Thorin de Bilbo que adoro ser… Mi punto es algo tan simple como decir te amo”.

_Sin embargo_ , y a pesar de todo el embrollo en que se ha metido, ese hombre, balanceándose junto con él, lo toma como si fuera el tesoro más hermoso de todo ese lugar, y él lo ama, y él es real, está allí.

¿Qué hay de lo suyo? ¿Qué hay de Sherlock?

Simplemente se ha quedado sin palabras. 

Con sus ojos escondidos en el pecho de Thorin, varios enanos se habían retirado y solo quedaba un triste violín.

“No puedo” dice John.

Thorin lo mira y con ello muestra su desconcierto. El mediano lo empuja suavemente y se vuelve hacia él.

“No puedo hacer esto”

Suelta su agarre para echarse a correr a la primera puerta que encontró. Descubre que sus pies son más rápidos ahora, al igual que sus latidos.

Debe correr, a pesar de que nadie lo sigue.

Esto no era lo que quería. Si es que esa moneda tuvo algún efecto, resultó totalmente mal. Finalmente, y sin percepción, llegó a lo que parecía el único lugar en ese palacio que tenía el toque verde de una planta.

Solo estructuras vacías de piedra cubiertas por enredaderas, y al avanzar, la dureza del mármol era intercambiada por suave césped.

John admira todo con especial interés, aunque temeroso.

Prueba con el tacto algunas sedosas flores, buscando algo que le pudiese llamar la atención, y lo encuentra; a pocos metros una estructura de metal relucía gracias a la luz natural que se colaba por el lugar.

Se acerca sin mucho pensar y nota una gran libreta roja.

_BB._

De nuevo, sin detenerse mucho en detalles, la hojea rápidamente.

Solo eran garabatos al inicio; árboles, chozas, caballos o alguna personita con pies peludos. Luego, comienza a tomar más claridad, ya eran paisajes completos, amaneceres detallados con tinta negra, algunos rostros que había visto antes y… Thorin.

Con su rostro serio, para nada como lo había visto con anterioridad. Su cara totalmente sucia y su expresión de antipatía lo hacían parecer bastante insulso para lo que era el dibujo, o lo que tratase de transmitir.

Continua, solo para ver lo mismo. Era Thorin y más Thorin.

No fue hasta que un dibujo en especial llamó su atención. En aquel estaba él… Bilbo, y Thorin, ambos sirviéndose vino con dos copas entrelazadas con la mayoría de enanos que había visto antes.

“¿Te gusta?” habló una voz que lo hizo sobresaltar. “No estoy allí porque yo la dibujé. ¡Oh! Fue el día más feliz de todo Erebor, digo Erebor… ¡La tierra Media! Recuerdo haber visto al rey de los elfos reír cuando Bombur había caído en el baile principal. ¿No te parece maravilloso? Este es el día, mi querido amigo, en el que Thorin y su acompañante más fiel, forjaron su vínculo de la manera más hermosa posible. Pareces interesado… así que sígueme… yo te lo mostraré”.

John cierra con cuidado el libro, caminando detrás del mago, indeciso. Un pequeño toque con su bastón y dos paredes parecieron fusionarse para formar un pasaje. Gandalf lo mira tunante para comprobar su asombro.

Dentro, no es tan grande como se lo esperaba. Se encuentran varios espacios dedicados a ciertas ventanas gigantes de cristal, estas, son coloridas y formaban figuras que sería difícil de reconocer.

“Empezó hace mucho tiempo” dice, cuando ambos están frente al primer ventanal. “En una tierra muy lejana hacía el este, esas, de las que no encontrarás en el mundo de hoy día…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Adivinen que bombón ha terminado sus exámenes y es libre por tres meses?  
> Así es... Yo. (?)  
> He ahí mi demora en esto.  
> De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y sus bellísimos kudos.  
> Volveré...


	4. Out Of The Frying-Pan Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuera de la sartén, pero dentro de las llamas... No cree que sea una muy buena expresión.

“Empezó… Hace mucho tiempo. En una tierra muy lejana hacía el este, esas, de las que no encontrarás en el mundo de hoy día. Allí estaba la ciudad de Dale…. Sus mercados eran bien conocidos; con valles pacíficos y prósperos. Esta ciudad yacía en frente de las puertas el Reino más grande de la tierra media: Erebor.

» Gobernada por Thror, el más poderoso de los señores enanos y Rey bajo la montaña, quien gobernó con entera seguridad, sin dudar de que su dinastía perduraría, pues su linaje yacía seguro en la vida de su hijo, y su nieto”

John trata de tocar el cristal pero a escasos centímetros, unas veloces manos lo detuvieron. Gandalf lo mira con sarcástica severidad. 

“No creo que quieras tocar eso” dice soltando finalmente su agarre.

“Ese… ese es Thorin ¿no es verdad?”

El mago asiente.

“Erebor.

» Construida en lo profundo de la montaña, la belleza de esta ciudad-fortaleza era una leyenda. Su riqueza yacía en la tierra y en las gemas de noción admirable talladas de las rocas. No se podía igualar a la habilidad de los enanos para fabricar objetos de gran belleza de todo tipo de material precioso; profundizaban mucho más en la oscuridad… Y ahí, es donde la encontraron”.

El gris para, solo dedicando su mirada al siguiente ventanal.

“¿Qué encontraron?” insiste el mediano, siguiendo su paso.

Gandalf lo mira demandante, señalando el cristal. Allí, una roca brillante encima de los reyes enanos era lo único que resaltaba.

“La piedra del Arca. El Corazón de la Montaña.

» Thror la llamó… La Joya del Rey. Lo tomó como un símbolo de que su derecho a gobernar, era divino. Todos, le rendirían homenaje. Incluso el gran rey de los elfos, Thranduil. Empero, los días no paz y abundancia, no durarían.

» Lentamente, los días se volvieron amargos. El amor por el oro de Thror había crecido ferozmente. Una enfermedad empezó a crecer dentro de él.

» Y si la enfermedad prospera… cosas malas la seguirán”.

Recorre varios pasos más, con el hobbit siguiendo cada palabra y movimiento, intrigado por dicha historia. Gandalf vuelve a designar otro cristal. Este, se luce más grande que otros, con el rojo candente bailando por cada fibra cristalina, y el caos, bajo la enorme criatura que se elevaba demandante.

“Lo primero que oyeron fue un ruido como un huracán que venía del Norte. Los pinos de las montañas crujieron y el viento rugió como nunca antes. Era un dragón de fuego del norte.

» Smaug… había llegado”

El mediano pudo jurar haber visto al dragón preciso en cristal moverse con tan solo nombrar su nombre, no quiso preguntar más acerca de ello.

“Ese día, se sufrió muerte sin sentido. Pues esta ciudad de hombres inocentes no era nada para el terrible Smaug. Sus ojos, estaban puestos en otro premio. Los dragones codician el otro con un grotesco y feroz deseo. Fue allí también donde la perdieron, mi querido amigo.

» Thror al ver entrar al dragón y notar que sus fortalezas se desvanecían, tomó la piedra y trató de huir sin intento cierto de salvar a nadie más que a él y a su avaricia. Al contrario de Thorin, que llegó en el momento justo para quitar a su abuelo antes de que las llamas lo alcanzasen”

“La piedra… ¿se la quedó Smaug?”

“Así es”

Tiene la tentación de volver a acariciar el vidrio, que reflejaba ahora a la lustra piedra bajo las garras del dragón; sin embargo, recuerda las palabras de Gandalf, nada de eso.

“Erebor… conoció su perdición. Ya que el dragón cuidará de su tesoro y tierras, tanto como viva, lo cual, amigo mío, sería por una eternidad. Los dragones no mueren a menos de que se les mate de por sí.

» ¿Recuerdas al gran rey de los elfos?¿Thranduil? Pues aquel día… no acudió a su llamado. No arriesgaría la vida de sus soldados por la furia del dragón, así que dio media vuelta sin palabra en boca y no hizo acto alguno. No lo hizo ese día, ni ningún día desde entonces.

» Con su tierra robada, los enanos decidieron vagar por tierras peligrosas. El joven príncipe enano aceptó cualquier trabajo que pudo conseguir… y él nunca perdonó… Y él nunca olvidó…”

John se exalta por un momento, pues no había cristal a su derecha que seguir.

Gandalf lo guía hacía el lado contrario, apagando su incertidumbre de una buena vez.

“El rey Thror intentó reclamar el antiguo reino enano de Moria, pero su enemigo llegó primero. Moria había sido tomada por una legión de orcos liderada por el más vil de toda su raza… Azog, el trasgo. El gigante orco Gunabad había jurado eliminar el linaje de Durin, quien era el padre de los reyes enanos y el antecesor de Thorin.

» Azog… había comenzado decapitando al rey”.

Gandalf se detiene un momento al sentir la presencia a su lado muy callada, pero cuando lo observa, éste estaba plasmado en la imagen frente a él. Prosigue lenta y claramente.

“Thrain, el padre de Thorin, había enloquecido por la pena. Se perdió, nunca se supo más de él. Los enanos, se había quedado sin rey y la muerte y derrota, estaban sobre ellos. Fue allí, que con apenas una rama de roble como escudo, Thorin enfrentó al pálido orco.

» Ese día, Azog entendió que el linaje de Durin… no se rompería tan fácil. Su enemigo había sido derrotada para ese momento y la gente se dijo a sí misma que no todo está perdido, porque allí estaba Thorin, alguien… a quien podía nombrar rey”.

El mago no continúa por un largo tiempo, John se siente bien con aquel silencio. Una historia tan grande para una persona tan pequeña como él.

“¿Y…?” termina soltando el más pequeño de ambos luego verlo avanzar.

“¿Dónde entras tú?”

John asiente y sonríe por la perspicacia del mago.

“Un veintiuno de abril, Thrain, el padre de Thorin, se marchó. Apenas recordaba su propio nombre cuando me otorgó una llave de dientes intrincados y yo elegí el momento y modo de entregárselos, junto con un pequeño hobbit para la tarea de ir en una aventura. El pobre temblaba como un flan cuando se enteró de mi plan, aunque luego de haberlo convencido, andaba a nuestro lado en cada peligro que enfrentásemos.

» En una cueva de trasgos, Bilbo halló algo que sería parte importante de la historia al final: un anillo. Pero no era cualquier anillo. Era el anillo único, forjado por Sauron con un solo propósito: dominar a los demás. Este anillo no había caído en malas manos cuando llegó a Bilbo y con un juego de acertijos contra un avaricioso oponente, consiguió el anillo sin trampa alguna. De hecho, el anillo no tuvo más utilidad que ayudarlo en sus peligros.

» Desde las prisiones del rey Thranduil, los enanos partieron a la ciudad del Lago, consiguiendo la ayuda de Bardo y la flecha negra, para que con la astucia y valentía del hobbit, destruyeran de una vez a Smaug”.

“Pero…” cuestiona lentamente el mediano. Gandalf lo mira encantado. “Es una historia de dragones… no puede terminar tan bien”.

“Los problemas para el hobbit no parecían tener fin cuando miraba a los ojos de su encantador rey… Thorin. Como había escuchado del dragón, la piedra del arca corrompería su corazón y lo volvería loco por el oro y las gemas preciosas.

» Por esa única razón, Bilbo ocultó la piedra de Thorin, y trató de conseguir la paz con los reinos de elfos y humanos, que deseaban parte del tesoro como hecho de haber ganado la guerra. Al enterarse, Thorin desterró a Bilbo llamándolo ladrón y maldiciendo su existencia.

» Un ejército de orcos estaba a sus tobillos, y la muerte, volvía a amenazarles. Pasaron, entonces, de la sartén al fuego, aunque gracias el Señor de las Águilas, la guerra cambió su rumbo y todos están aquí para contarlo. Thorin estaba en una batalla mortal con Azog, y de no ser por el buen corazón de Bilbo, él no se hubiera salvado de ello. Perdonando cualquier palabra de antaño, el hobbit había rescatado al rey enano, y ambos, habían tirado de la espada que derrotaría a su enemigo, y esta vez, lo sería para siempre”.

John relaje sus hombros. La siguiente y última ventana era el mismo dibujo que había visto en la libreta, solo que los colores y el cristal brillan tras la luna.

“Thorin decidió que Bilbo era algo preciado, algo que ninguna piedra de su pueblo por más antigua reemplazaría, y por lo tanto, algo a lo que valía la pena entregar su vida. Es por él que también otorga la paz a todo aquel que le había hecho daño.

» Y esa tierra, muy lejana hacia el este, aún perdura, es próspera y vive bajo la protección de sus dos reyes, hasta el final de los tiempos”.

Ahora sigue al mago, en total silencio, fuera de la habitación. Dos toques más, y esas paredes dejan de existir.

“¿Ahora lo entiendes, pequeño?” anuncia el mago, llegando a pocos metros de la libreta roja. “Nosotros no le hacemos eso a Bilbo. Nosotros no venimos a arruinar la paz bien merecida que se tiene este reino… Porque Bilbo no haría lo mismo, de eso estoy seguro”.

“¿Dices que tengo que fingir por el resto de mis días?” manifiesta John a su lado.

“Digo que tendrás que hacer lo que puedas hasta que yo encuentre una solución”

El hobbit le da su espalda, molesto. No cree en todo el rollo que tendrá que hacer por esa causa. Toca una enredadera y se dirigió al mago.

“¿Y si no hay solución?”

“¿Qué no te enseñé bien?” Gandalf sonríe. “Siempre hay solución”.

“¡Aght! ¡Es qué no entiendo que pude haber hecho mal para terminar en este lugar!” grita insoportable tirándose en cualquier arbusto.

“Yo creo que sí lo hago…” dice gracioso Gandalf sentándose a su lado, con toda la paciencia que un mago puede tener. “Con esa actitud de mala muerte, creo que a cualquiera se le haría divertido mandarte por estas tierras”

John calla. Sin nada que hacer, ni decir, se deja llevar por las carcajadas del mago a su lado.

“Espera…” exclama de repente. “Significa que debo volver… ¿con Thorin?”

Mago movió su cabeza de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

“¿Y qué le digo?”

Gandalf vuelve a su pose y tono diplomático.

“No puedes quedarte parado en medio de todo y decir que no eres Bilbo. No querrás provocar otra guerra sin quererlo”. Responde, a la atónita mirada del mediano. Gandalf suelta su última risa y suspiró. “Te dijo algo sobre el dragón ¿cierto?” John asiente sin pensarlo mucho. “Pues… el anillo, después de haber sido encontrado por Bilbo, cayó en manos de la realeza de Erebor, y se terminó en un acuerdo por ocultarlo hasta hallar su destrucción. Debido eso, el anillo fue robado y ahora Smaug da rastros de vida de nuevo.

John se puso en pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un grito de confusión –uno que Gandalf mandó a callar-.

“No revivirá como dragón” dijo sabio. “Si no como algo peor… o quizá mejor. No tenemos idea. Solo existe su presencia de nuevo en esta tierra, y aunque no haya dado rastros de peligro, sigue siendo el dragón resentido que deseará tener su tesoro de vuelta a como dé lugar”.

“¿Entonces…?”

“Vas a la habitación y le dices a Thorin que todo el asunto del dragón te tiene mal” argumenta con gracia. “Luego, un par de besos en la mejilla y ya está”.

John sigue sin creerlo.

Con su mirada que se había quedado intacta sobre el piso, vuelve a levantarse. Va a por el camino donde Thorin lo esperase.

“¿Dónde?” dice sin mirar al mago detrás.

“Subes las escaleras, cinco puertas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que siempre me detengo antes de subir cualquier cosa porque no sé que poner de summary (?)  
> Exacto... algunas partes (de no ser casi todas) fueron tomadas de las películas de Peter Jackson y del libro de J.R.R Tolkien.  
> Gracias por leer de nuevo, nos vemos.


	5. Comme Un Rayon De Vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John llega al fin a la habitación de Thorin, tocará esta vez...  
> O no...

Sube dos escaleras y vacila, cree que al final no fue una buena idea. Quiere volver con Gandalf. Baja dos gradas, se insulta a sí mismo y vuelve a subir dos gradas.

Pasa las dos primeras puertas y siente lo mismo; no cree que pueda hacerlo a este paso.

Seguramente Thorin ya debe de estar durmiendo, solo, supone.

Oh por todos los casos sin resolver… ¡Thorin y Bilbo están casados! ¡Claramente dormirán juntos! Y harán todo lo demás…

Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y continúa pasando puertas sin pensarlo mejor. Puede distinguir, de entre todas las puertas, la única con detalles tan meticulosos de oro debe ser la que estaba buscando.

¿Debería tocar? ¿O solo entrar?

Levanta su puño con un pequeño impulso para tocar la puerta, y termina dando media vuelta.

Se ha decido, se tomará su tiempo.

Incontables lámparas de aceite cuelgan de las paredes impidiendo que el mediano se pierda más de lo que ya está.

Regresa frente a la puerta, tocará esta vez.

O no…

No le da tiempo de pensar ni de esconderse cuando la puerta se abre sin que él haga acción alguna. Se queda paralizado, como un pingüino al saber que su muerte es inevitable.

Y su suerte le guiña un ojo al ver que no es más que el barbudo Balin tras la puerta, quien disuelve su expresión de enojo al verlo, intercambiando sus facciones a unas de total sorpresa.

“¡Bilbo!” exaspera risueño el enano. “Creímos que te habías perdido… Oh mi pequeño amigo”

Recibe el más fuerte de los abrazos, arrancándole varias bocanadas de aire. No hubo más de eso. El enano toma una frazada que resulta ser su abrigo y con un “Él está dentro” sale como si lo hubiesen llamado.

John ya no toma de mucha ayuda al enano, y se decide al fin en entrar. Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, y con la duda inicial, recorre los pequeños pasillos que seguramente llevarían a la habitación que buscaba. Se escuchaba un zumbido a lo lejos que se convierte en balbuceos inentendibles y luego en la fuerte y clara voz de Thorin

“¡Es mi decisión! ¿Me oyes?” escucha gritar, ya a una pared de la habitación.

Se alienta a continuar, aunque a pasos más lentos

“¿Qué no te he dicho yo…? ¡Qué te largues!” vocifera violento, y justo en el momento que el mediano aparece, un jarro de metal lo tiene en su trayectoria.

No está seguro si Bilbo hubiese sobrevivido a ello, pero John lo hizo. No estuvo en la guerra en vano. Tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo, el castaño pudo esquivar tal brutal ataque, volviéndose a erguir en una instante, con sus ojos desbordantes de sorpresa. La jarra ha terminado deformada gracias a la fuerza con la que fue tirada en el suelo.

Oh y ahí estaba él… Thorin.

Con una sola camisa blanca con detalles imperceptibles a su distancia, su cabellera igual de alborotada que siempre y ese ceño fruncido que solo él puede tener. Bueno, a esas alturas, parecía que habían puesto en una licuadora la intriga, la sorpresa y felicidad y se la hubieran echado en la cara a Thorin.

“Bilbo… yo… como lo siento” habla. Esta vez más tranquilo. “De verdad… creí que Balin volvía a molestar…”

El hobbit solo ríe y se deja llevar por las disculpas de Thorin hasta que este estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Deja de hablar de repente, como si esperase algo del mediano. John lo toma como una señal de que debía hablar.

“Um…” musita despacio. “Lamento haberme ido así de la nada… La verdad es que, yo…”

Thorin lo mira fijamente, como si fuera la única cosa interesante que ver en esa habitación.

“El dragón es un tema serio” termina diciendo antes de que el mayor se le adelantara en algo. En apenas algunos segundos, recibe otro abrazo. Sin embargo, este no era fuerte, ni le arrebataba nada de los pulmones. Era uno lleno de cariño y nada más.

E iba siendo verdad que Gandalf no se equivocaba… puesto que no hubo más que algunos besos en su mejilla y el rey había quedado dormido.

Le gustaba verlo dormido, su rostro sereno, como si no tuviese a todo un imperio en sus hombros; su respiración ligera, que le causaba un cosquilleo ciertas veces.

John no durmió ese día ni ningún día desde entonces con Thorin.

Quería seguir trazando las líneas de cada una de las expresiones del rey que dormía a su lado en ese momento. Le parecían hermosas y entendía por completo a Bilbo. Thorin era algo hermoso en sí, alguien quien encontraba comodidad bajo la tierra tan solo porque tenía a alguien a su lado.

Era maravilloso… como podía crear un imperio solo para dos.

El problema era que John, no encajaba en ese lugar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lamenta la tardanza con algunas disculpas, y apenas sube a su caballo, Thorin parte en el suyo haciéndole señas de que está en una carrera y que él, va perdiendo.

Apenas se han despertado y tomado  _el_  desayuno colosal, el rey ha tenido la buena idea de ir a la ciudad del Lago porque Bard le había invitado. Para ser ciertos, nunca fue bueno en eso de ir a caballo, pero hace lo que puede.

No veía a Gandalf por ningún lado en su camino de ida ni en el palacio, por lo que se despreocupó de él por ese momento.

Thorin llega con varios metros de ventaja y fresco como una lechuga. A comparación del mediano, que tiene varios problemas con ese caballo – que luego se ha enterado de que era un poni–.

Aparece frente a ellos un hombre, al cual no había visto venir, pero Thorin lucía familiarizado con él. Era notablemente más alto, pero no tenía nada en especial. Quería decir, no tenía barba peculiar o alguna parte graciosa en su cara, era un humano común y corriente.

El hobbit no tiene la menor intención de hablar la boca así que asiente a todo lo que ambos dicen, sin entender realmente.

“¿Sabes algo Bilbo?” comenta llamando su atención. “Thorin ha venido llorando conmigo como una niñita cuando desapareciste” dice el hombre, a quien llamaban Bard y recibe el más grande de los codazos por parte de Thorin –en la pierna– solo respondido por un “Auch” mezclado con algunas risas.

“Vine a por tu solemne ayuda” replica Thorin, cruzándose de brazos. “Si no querías hacerlo estaba bien”

Bard lo miró con sarcástica diversión y le susurra al mediano con intención de que Thorin escuchara.

“Luego volvió a su habitación a chillar”

Otro codazo y al fin, el hobbit ríe.

El pueblo en el que yacen se nota pequeño y humilde, con las frutas en cajas deterioradas y las casas de madera antigua; sin embargo, todos lucían felices. Nunca había oída tantas risas en su vida.

En lo que parecieron minutos, Bard ya les había invitado a una comida, que no era lo que conocía dentro del palacio de Thorin. Era más bien una cena cercana, con él y sus dos hijos. No discutieron temas que John pudiese entender en totalidad, y evadía toda pregunta sobre su comportamiento.

Después de tal comida, la gente volvió a invitarlos fuera. Se decía una pequeña feria entre todo el desastre inicial, donde la gente correteaba igual de alegres que antes. El mediano se anima de gran manera, y por primera vez en el día, logra escabullirse del lado de Thorin para explorar un poco por su cuenta.

El lugar era extenso, de eso estaba seguro, pero trataba de mantenerse en su área por cualquier emergencia.

El sol deja de ser una molestia en unos minutos, se disuelve de repente en el maravilloso fenómeno del atardecer, ya mismo sería noche y quizá todo resultaría más interesante.

Con un sonido grave, la mayoría de personas, en especial niños, salieron corriendo en dirección a la carpa blanca más grande. El hobbit con curiosidad, los sigue.

De nuevo, siendo desapercibido, logra observar todo lo que pasa allí dentro. Liras bastante elegantes siendo tocadas por mujeres de igual belleza yacían en la mitad, coreando algunas palabras que no puedo entender.

Una de ellas abandona la lira y se sienta en el centro, alentando a los niños a acercarse. La mujer sonrió, sacando un puñado de hojas de sus delicadas manos como arte de magia, cosa que los niños apreciaron entusiasmados. Ella deja su delicada sonrisa y comienza…

 “Cuentan que la magia apenas nacía en un noviembre hace mucho. Había paz, y con ella se convivía. Se podían degustar de todos los frutos y el oro se encontraba en cada rincón que buscasen… Siendo oculto de la obscuridad.

» Esto no duraría por siempre. Por culpa de la envidia, la avaricia, y la sed de poder, una bruja malvada, aún con sus poderes a medio descubrir creó un arma”.

Thorin aparece a su lado cuando la mujer exclama esparciendo las hojas con el mismo misterio,  luego, ella continua.

“Los magos guardianes de esta magia sintieron esa fuerza, e indagaron en toda tierra a esa presencia maligna que comenzaba a crecer, clavando sus raíces cual panta carnívora...”

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer desaparece; asustando a la multitud, haciéndose que las liras parasen.

“Un dragón” exclama saliendo de la nada, volviendo a hacer que las liras sonasen. “Los magos buscaron en cielos, saquearon tierras hasta que encontraron a la bruja, la cual fue obligada a confesar el paradero de su bestia.

» Sin embargo, ella prefirió la amargura de su muerte a que ellos llegasen a descubrir su tesoro. La búsqueda apenas había comenzado con la muerte de su creadora. Nunca se descubrió el paradero del huevo que traería la desgracia hasta que nació.

» Se dice, que el dragón fue escondido en un pozo, al sur del bosque negro donde creció y se escondió por los siguientes 300 años”

Mostrando con su mano tres dedos, volvió a desaparecer para salir del otro extremo de la carpa.

“Como es sabido, el dragón despertó y se llevó la luz de Erebor, siendo derrotado por hombres y enanos… Empero se dice, que los indicios de vida del dragón, yacen como una llama ardiendo y la magia que lo ampara, se acuna en este antiguo pozo.

» Oro y gemas sin fin, seres de otros mundos y el poder de la eternidad duermen debajo de la maldita piedra, y solo la fuerza del dragón podrá despertarlos”.

Con un golpe fuerte, las liras y ella volvieron a cantar, junto con todos.

“Come un lampo di vita”.

El rey sonrió con ello, y el hobbit a su lado tuvo que procesarlo un poco.

“Thorin” llama el mediano, consiguiendo su total atención. “¿Eso es verdad?”

“Mi abuelo solía contarme aquellas cosas cuando era muy joven, y no volvió a hacerlo cuando Smaug nos había arrebatado nuestro hogar” habla pacífico. “No obstante, yo creo en la veracidad de esas palabras… Es un lindo cuento ¿no lo crees?”

Este asiente.

Si esa historia resultaba ser cierta, entonces sería su boleto de salida. Una salida oportuna, a decir verdad.

Se escabulle entre las personas de nuevo, perdiendo esta vez a Thorin, para volver donde habían comenzado. La luna lo observaba fijamente mientras cumple su cometido, zafando de sus cuerdas al primer caballo al que pudo subirse, y con toda prisa, vuelve a Erebor. No se demora en vano, sabe cómo regresar.

Esa noche, muchas cosas cambiarían. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lo ha tomado despistado, el filo de  la daga roza su cuello, y sin embargo, sigue manteniendo el contacto visual. Es una gama de azules entre ambos.

"John" susurra tratando de tranquilizarlo y apartarlo de él.

"No vuelvas a decirme así ¿me oyes?" responde, precipitado, presionando el arma. "Será la última vez que lo digo... Mi nombre es Bilbo Baggins, esposo de Thorin Oakenshield y gobernador de Erebor... ¿Dónde estoy?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi hermosa beta que he podido completar esta parte.  
> Graacias a todos los que comentan y le dan sus kudos a esta historia, se los quiere de verdad.  
> Estaré acá de vuelta cuando menos se lo esperen...


	6. Like A Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John distinguió a un hombre que jamás había visto.  
> Elegante, con la mirada engreída y debía aceptar que poseía cierta gracia.  
> Esto no podía ser obra de nadie más...

La luz abandona sus ojos cuando llega al palacio después de un poco de esfuerzo, entrando a escondidas, cubriendo todo su ser con la primera capa obscura que encuentra. Abasteciéndose de ciertas cosas de las cuales no podría prescindir una vez que haya abandonado todo lo que creía conocer.

Llevando una lámpara de aceite en manos, no se toma ninguna molestia de regresar tan siquiera a ver cuándo el castillo ya estaba a sus espaldas. Se dirige hacia el oeste, al río cristalino, donde allí bajo los sauces, se dice es sereno; viéndose a la terrible obligación de tener que rodearlo por su pobre equino amigo.

No pudo haber completado dicha acción a plena luz del sol, y Thorin seguramente aún no se hubiese sentido amenazado por la desaparición de Bilbo hasta que la mañana siguiente llegase; por lo que con ello, cree estar seguro.

Con su suerte, encuentra en Erebor ciertas cosas que en ese instante resultan ser de utilidad, como un mapa y una pequeña brújula. Trata de guiarse con lo que escuchó en aquel pueblo y lo que sabía gracias a Gandalf, cruzando varias tierras, o creyendo hacerlo.

Se acompañaba por el viento nocturno que chocaba su rostro, pendiente de cada movimiento que ocurriese cerca, dudando a secas ciertas veces. No fue hasta que su lámpara se ahoga en un fuerte viento, que de verdad flaquea; y por lo cual, John trata de ocultarse en el primer arbusto que encuentra –de no decir que se lanzó hacía él–. Su poni huye y corre al lado contrario, perdiéndose de su vista y dejándolo solo. No hizo más que maldecirse y tratar de escabullirse entre otros arbustos.

Para súbitamente.

Lo que parece escuchar son pasos ajenos muy cerca de él. Quieto como una estatua, agudiza su oído, aunque los pasos desapareciesen en un instante.

Como si de un conejo en su madriguera se tratase, John muestra su cabeza por sobre un montón de hojas, descartando alguna presencia extraña. Camina lentamente, desvainando y empuñando una espada que había hallado en el castillo y frunciendo el espacio que tiene por ceño.

Apenas si distingue algunas ramas de los enemigos, ya que la luz no estaba de su lado y no pareciese estarlo hasta el amanecer. Recorre a pie por cierto tiempo, mas su cuerpo se vuelve demasiado pesado para continuar. Decide descansar en un lugar desconocido, creyendo que una muy mala idea. Y eso lo dice él, quien decidió abandonar el único lugar que conocía sin ninguna compañía fiable.

Apoya una mano en lo que, resume, es una rama y termina por retirarla de inmediato. Su textura es extraña, no cree que los árboles sean diferentes a los de su tiempo. Trata de inspeccionarla de nuevo con su tacto. Es algo, liviano a pesar de no ser tan viscoso, como  terciopelo, pero más flexible… Era telaraña.

De algo estaba seguro: Si hay telaraña, hay araña.

Vuelve a colocar su espada correctamente y continúa caminando por otro largo rato, esta vez con los ojos abiertos y pendiente de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Cree que es salvado por el cielo índigo, que ya parece desvanecerse y darle paso al sol, pero no es hasta que este sale completamente que se da cuenta de que todos los árboles que lo rodeaban –si es que todavía lo eran– estaban cubiertos por ese material hecho por alguna araña, una muy grande, lo reconoce.

Siente que su cuerpo se echa para atrás por simple inercia; y sin embargo, los pasos de alguien cercano vuelven a asecharlo. Trata de ocultarse, pero desde que la telaraña forma parte de los arbustos resulta una tarea mucho más complicada.

Al momento que toca una hoja, su vida se le va por un segundo cuando una peculiar rama negra se mueve, uniéndose a siete más y varios ojos rojos que ahora lo miran como a su cena. No se ha equivocado en el tamaño de la araña, era considerablemente gigante, aunque ya no le da tiempo de pensar en nada para ese momento. Temblando como un flan en frente de tal animal, cerrando suavemente sus ojos en espera de una muerte segura.

La bestia suelta un alarido que poco a poco se fue apagando como la vida de la misma. El hobbit al fin pudro mostrar su asombro, distinguiendo a un hombre que jamás había visto.

Elegante, con la mirada engreída y debe aceptar que poseía cierta gracia. Este lo mira y John se queda sin aliento; parece querer caminar hacia él, moviendo sus blancos cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros al moverse.

Esto no podía ser obra de nadie más...

La luz termina por llegar a su rostro y el mago sale de quien-sabe-donde a espaldas del hombre albino de hace rato. Gandalf sonríe como solo él puede hacerlo, abriendo sus brazos a propuesta de abrazar al hobbit, aunque solo recibe una mirada incrédula de parte del más bajo. El mago se resigna a quejarse por lo bajo.

“Casi te matan” fue lo único que puedo decir el mago después de un rato de solo escuchar el piar de los pájaros a lo lejos.

“No gracias a ti”

“¿Y a quién crees que le ocurrió irse sin avisar nada en plena noche?”

“No estabas cuando marché” responde encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Por quién crees que estoy aquí? ¿Thorin? ¿Te suena? Espero que sí, porque estaba como toda una cabra apenas llegué, sacándome a palazos, diciéndome que si no hallo a su hobbit mejor no regrese” se lamenta mirando al albino. “Y este de aquí, es un elfo. Su nombre es Legolas”

El nombrado se extraña pero no dice nada, asintiendo solo con su vista de manera solemne.

“Será mejor que partamos en este momento si es que queremos llegar a la idea loca que tienes” comenta Gandalf adelantándose a los dos, caminando con prisa.

“¡Espera! ¿Qué?” grita el mediano uniéndose al mago. “¿No me llevarás con Thorin?”

Este se detiene de repente, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

“¿Quieres que te lleve con él?”

“Si… Quiero decir, no. Pero suena como lo que debes hacer” responde. “¿Qué no son ordenes absolutas las del rey?”

“Entre tú y yo, mi querido amigo, Thorin no siempre tendrá protestad absoluta” contesta siguiendo su paso. John solo hace lo mismo.

En lo que respecta aquella mañana, no había más que ciertos monosílabos a las preguntas del mago por parte del mediano y el sonido de los pasos de ambos, a más del elfo detrás de él.

¿Elfo?

Bueno, en su defensa, el término le queda. Pero que sus ojos estén solo en John, llega a incomodarle un poco después de varias horas.

“El pozo se encuentra a pocas tierras más al oeste, si tenemos suerte llegaremos antes de que el sol pegue con mayor intensidad” exclama orgulloso Gandalf.

“¿Cuál pozo?” pregunta John ya en frente del mago.

“¿Cuál? ¡Al que vamos!” contesta el mago.

“Yo nunca quise ir a ver el pozo” responde demandante el más pequeño de todos. “¡Regrésame al camino! ¡Ahora!”

Gandalf vuelve a quejarse y entonces es la primera vez que escucha a Legolas hablar.

“Parecen un par de niños” exclama parándose justo en mitad de ellos.

Gandalf pone una de las expresiones de molestia más increíbles y se sienta en el primer bulto que encuentra en el suelo, como la primera vez que lo conoció.

“¿A dónde quieres ir, entonces?”

John levanta una ceja.

“A ver al dragón”

En aquel momento, es también la primera vez que observa a Legolas reír, le parece extraño, tanto, que le molesta.

“¿En serio?” vuelve a reír el albino.

John le dedica la mejor mirada neutra que puede y Gandalf lo reprende.

“Tienes que entender que apenas existe su esencia en este mundo, y que aunque es capaz de ser perseguida, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y es posiblemente un intento seguro de suicidio” responde volviéndose en pies. “Pero si tú quieres ir allá… ¿Qué esperamos?”

El hobbit sonríe y Legolas los sigue asombrado.

Gandalf ha decido adelantarse alguno pasos más, y Legolas se queda con el hobbit por seguridad.

“¿Qué no eras tú el esposo de Thorin?” cuestiona sin mirarlo ni parar su ritmo al caminar.

“Es difícil de explicar” responde John.

“Ilumíname”

Y con el pesar de su alma, el mediano tuvo que sacar de nuevo todo su tormento de los días pasados allí, incluyendo varias citas del mago y a veces poniendo los ojos en blanco por las risas del elfo.

“¿John? Eso me suena a algo comestible” comenta Legolas apenas el castaño dejó de hablar. “Bueno, no te asustes. Que aunque así lo fuese, no suelo degustar de criaturas con las que puedo dialogar”

“¿Los elfos comen?”

“Cállate Legolas, que no estás aquí para eso” dice el mago, que se ha detenido alcanzando su paso.

John observa a su alrededor, admirando una notable área donde los árboles yacen marchitos en el sentido más enfermo y retorcido posible. El piso es grisáceo y la hermosura del verde parece haberse desvanecido a poca neblina que ronda las hojas en el suelo.

“Hemos llegado” dice Legolas, adelantándose un poco ante las palabras de Gandalf.

“Smaug… estuvo aquí”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La demora alcanzó las ganas eh...  
> Pero en fin, estoy de vuelta.  
> Besoooos a todo aquel que lea esta parte ;) me leerán pronto.


	7. Boxes With Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John está cansado de hablar, pero Legolas parece haberse encariñado con él y sus fabulosas historias llenas de palabras extrañas como internet o hamburguesa.

 

“Son unas cajas de metal gigantes con ruedas,  se les hecha algo y recorren mucha distancia... ¿no hay de esos por acá?”

“No” responde fascinado Legolas. “Pero debería conseguirme uno de esos... ¿No lo crees Gandalf?”

El mago, a unos pasos adelante que ambos, no se inmuta por la pregunta del elfo ni tan siquiera un poco. Ya han recorrido mucho para ahora tener que lidiar con el par de charlones detrás de él. Han conseguido cazar fácilmente unas ardillas con la ayuda de Legolas, y a pesar de la cara de desagrado del mediano, continuaron su camino sin hambre de por medio.

Según Gandalf, deben recorrer el área con cautela, y si en sus desgracias, se llegasen a encontrar al dragón, se plantearían algo rápido; temiendo adelantar sus planes y que los tomen por sorpresa. Por eso, Gandalf llevaba la delantera buscando algún peligro y el dúo tenía la tarea de cuidarle la espalda por ello, aunque parecen más entretenidos hablando sobre las cajas con ruedas que en el entorno en sí.

Legolas vuelve a cazar otra ardilla y el mago al ver el sol querer abandonarlos en su expedición, propuso buscar algún lugar para reposar. Un árbol perfectamente curvo, junto a sus hojas marchitas, crea un lecho invitándolos a descansar esa noche.

El elfo se empieza a divertir dibujando blancos con hojas en los árboles para apuntarles, siendo regañado por el mago quien le advierte del silencio que debían de tener si no querían ser devorados, además de gastar inútilmente sus flechas. Mas entre la calurosa discusión de ambos, John se las ingenia para alejarse lo suficiente reconociendo el camino para poder volver.

¡Moría del hambre! Y no quería tener que rostizar a otra pobre ardilla. Supone que habrá algunos frutos cerca, y para evitarse él saber si son venenosos o no, solo los recogerá e irá a por la ayuda de Gandalf seguramente.

Donde están no luce tanto como el bosque donde caminó la noche anterior. Los árboles eran más ligeros, permitiendo que la luz del cielo y la luna logren penetrar la tierra e iluminen lo suficiente para no sentirse perdido, además, no existe ningún rastro de telaraña ni nada que le hiciese tener ganas de sacar su espada. Consigue algo parecido a una manzana pero con un color violeta, luego, arranca varias bayas de tonos cafés y nota a lo lejos un árbol de frutos celestes.

Maldice su altura, ahora la vida parece insistirle en trepar el árbol si quería obtener las frutas del mismo. No luce complicado, así que en un instante, suelta los frutos que cargaba en mano y comienza a querer trepar, alcanzando la primera rama, y con ello la primera fruta. No se excede y solo toma unas cuantas antes de bajar o tratar de hacer un intento de ello. Fue justo antes de dar el salto que lo llevaría de vuelta al suelo, que nota entre hojas una pequeña luz cercana.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, baja y se quita la chaqueta que ha llevado puesta todo ese tiempo –la del señor barbudo– recogiendo y envolviendo las frutas que ha conseguido y tratando ahora de guiarse hacía la luz que ha visto antes.

Se escabulle entre arbustos –resultando ser la única cosa que le sale bien en ese mundo– y logra ver la luz más y más cerca. Es una hoguera, y sabe que está lo suficientemente cerca para ser peligrosa cuando comienza a sentir el calor.

Asoma su cabeza y no logra ver a nadie… la hoguera está sola, aunque parece que hubo algo serio alrededor, admirando la sangre que parecía estar por sobre todo el piso.

Escucha a las hojas moverse muy por cerca de él, y para cuando consigue ocultarse, algo muy pesado cae en su cabeza y no recuerda más que abrazarse a sus frutas antes de caer en inconsciencia.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Parece que eso de terminar dormido en lugares inesperados no es de su gusto últimamente y cree que nunca lo será desde ahora. Despierta en un lugar angosto, con la pesadez del diablo abriendo sus ojos; determina que está en una jaula cubierta por una manta que apenas deja pasar el sol, aunque el calor se muestra insoportable.

Luego se da cuenta de que esa manta en realidad era su chaqueta, y que no está solo. La jaula está en movimiento, lo están llevando a algún lugar, eso es seguro. Se asoma un poco y admira a una criatura que nunca había visto antes. Era pequeña, jorobada, y no dejaba de saltar.

“Nosotross llegaremos pronto, tesoro, llegaremos nosotross”

Su piel es grisácea y rugosa, ese ser era totalmente efusivo a la vista. Bajo él, brillaban cientos de diamantes que padecían de todas las intenciones de ser ocultos. No le cuesta mucho entender que está en vagones pequeños con ruedas que eran dirigidas por un caballo. Y bueno; si hay caballo, hay jinete.

Consigue verlo, aunque una capa cubre la mayoría de su cuerpo y no posee ni una pizca de alegría como la que contiene la criatura tras él. La curiosidad comienza a toparle muy fuerte. Es claro que lo tenían como prisionero, no tiene que deducir mucho sobre su celda, pero… ¿Qué hacía una criaturita alegre y un jinete misterioso llevándolo adentro del bosque? ¿Extorsión al rey? ¿Será su cena?

No, si fuera comida está seguro que ya estuviera en sus estómagos, y si fuera enemigo, ya se hubieran desecho de él en la trayectoria. Le intriga todo en su totalidad, ¿por qué recorren varios lugares y ni siquiera se inmutan de él? Es seguro que ha pasado casi media tarde, y un pequeño cosquilleo llega al hobbit: Tiene hambre.

De repente y sin anticiparlo, su estómago toma la osadía para rugir pidiendo comida, sintiendo como su camino para súbitamente; el mediano ruega por su vida en silencio.

“¿Qué le pasa a él, pressioso?” cuestiona la criatura acercándose al jinete, quien levantando su mano para impedir que continúe hablando, luego, baja con una paciencia inaudita de su caballo.

Lo ve alejarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo, trayendo consigo un manojo de frutos naranjas desconocidos para él. Sin lograr mirar su rostro, éste le lanza las frutas con el propósito de que se colen en la celda, y su abrigo caiga descubriéndolo por completo. El jinete sube a su caballo de nuevo, y con dos patadas, continúan su camino.

Ahora la propicia criatura lo mira embelesado.

“¿Quién es él presiosso? ¿Quién es? ¡Qué nos conteste!” grita acercándose lo más que puede a la celda. Sus ojos son dos grandes esferas azules que lo acosan por todo el camino desde ese momento. John no responde, y con él mirándolo, se le han quitado las ganas de comer.

Continúan en movimiento, y el aire se vuelve más liviano de poco a poco, al igual que el sendero, que parece haber sido decorado con rocas a propósito. Ya en un poco de tiempo, logra divisar lo que parece una cueva. Pero no una cueva cualquiera, sino una cueva en las que cualquier desearía vivir, con árboles adornándola fuera, mostrando que fue hecha para un rey si se atreve a describirla.

El jinete vuelve a bajar de su caballo, y con otro ademán de manos, la criatura lo sigue, dejando solo al equino como guía. Sus ojos no dan crédito cuando el animal lo lleva por el borde de la cueva, y lo tira por lo que parece un pasadizo que se cierra apenas entra.

Al chocar con el suelo, la celda amortigua su caída y se rompe instantáneamente.

El lugar es obscuro. No lo suficiente para no ver su propia nariz, pero debía tener cuidado por donde pisaba seguramente. De lo único que es consiente es que simplemente lo han puesto en una jaula considerablemente más grande, nada más.

Durante toda la noche, no existe luz alguna que se atreva a consolarlo, a lo que decide echarse a dormir sin esperar nada en ese entonces. Con el frío piso bajo él… A veces recuerda como solía ser su vida hace mucho tiempo, cuando se quejaba de todas las cosas que no merecía, pero no lloraba… porque era probable que sí se lo mereciera y que simplemente no lo quería.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrán que acá ya casi dan las 2am... Pero el fanfic es más importante que el sueño eh


	8. Philomena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien dijo alguna vez que las primeras impresiones son muy importantes y las únicas que se tomarán desde entonces.  
> John cree que esa frase, acaba de perder su poder

Abrieron su pecho a fin de llenarlo con algodón, eso lo convertía en un juguete. Lo tentaron a seguir huyendo, aún sin poder hacerlo. Lo encerraron dentro de una esfera de cristal, de esas que te hacen sentir en casa a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes a lo que llamas hogar. Nevaba dentro, y solo había una pequeña choza con todos los manjares de los que él deleitaba siempre que quisiera darse un gusto, al menos una vez por año. Nunca hacía daño soñar de vez en cuando.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor allí dentro, cada vez la nieve se volvía más espesa y apenas podía reconocer ciertos rizos a través del cristal. Gritó y gritó. Destrozó todo lo que le ofrecieron y lo transformó en su única esperanza y aun así… Sherlock seguía sin verlo.

Cuando la esfera cayó al suelo,  John despierta en el duro suelo de lo que parece una mazmorra y recuerda todo.

Sin embargo, no se dio el lujo de quejarse. Adapta sus ojos a las pequeñas grietas de luz en las paredes que ahora gozaba en comparación de la noche anterior.

Escucha un sonido peculiar a sus pies, como el de algo chocando contra los barrotes de su prisión y se da cuenta de dos importantes detalles: su celda estaba abierta; no parecía haber sido por accidente, lo aseguraba la llave introducida certeramente en la cerradura y… Hay un animal allí abajo.

Sale de su celda para estar próximo a él, cerrando la puerta de metal tras de sí ahora con llave en su bolsillo. Se inclina con el propósito de estar a su altura: era un ave, pero no una cualquiera. Era una especie de dodo, claramente más pequeño, combinado con una gallina-pavo. El animal plumífero que jamás había visto ni creído ver, lucía maltratado y demacrado; carecía de inteligencia y de varias plumas en su cuerpo, su pico estaba desgastado y no dejaba de chocarse contra los barrotes de su celda a pesar de tener la vista fija en ellas; ahora entiende de donde venía el ruido inicial.

Cuando John, divertido, jala de su cresta –la que no era tan grande, a propósito– y lo re direcciona hacía el lado contrario, hace que éste se pierda, haciéndolo dar vueltas sobre su propio espacio.

Ríe. Le resultaba tan divertido aquel animal que trata de encontrarse con su mirada, pero le fue imposible cuando nota que un ojo miraba para el suelo y el otro hacia el techo, creando una imagen tan graciosa que solo pudo crear otra risotada de su parte. Lo toma de las garras y lo carga cual águila, pues tenía un tamaño un poco similar.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sigue las únicas escaleras que puedo encontrar. Su celda era única, no existían más. De hecho, parecía que no había necesidad en ello realmente.

Ya cruzando un arco de roca, saliendo totalmente de la obscuridad puede notar en todo su esplendor el lugar. Yacía una sala llana de roca aloque con dos arcos como ventanas. Sigue hacía su derecha con pasos dudosos, a veces callando al ave en su brazo cuando se le ocurría preguntar a base de pequeños cacareos en un idioma inentendible.

Camina ahora sin miedo a avanzar, el lugar se comenzaba a ver más vivo. Siendo decorado por oro, materiales preciosos, pinturas, más arcos que dejaban pasar al azul del cielo y ciertos detalles que no puede dejar pasar… Claramente el lugar no era tan extravagante como el castillo en Erebor, pero tenía bastante estima para ser llamada una simple cueva solo por ser de roca.

De nuevo se encuentra con varios espejos que le doblaban la altura, con los cuales logra diferenciar un problema en su espalda.

Deja el ave en el suelo y trata de mirar bien su reflejo, dando vueltas para alcanzar a ver su espalda. Su camisa parecía un queso suizo detrás, mas con el espejo, puede ver que no solo la tela resultó afectada. A pesar de no sentir dolor, su espalda se pintaba de marcas rojas como rasguños, hechas a un propósito. Trata de tocarlas y el dolor llega.

Solo un par de bufidos de parte de John y toma de nuevo al ave, ya no tiene caso pensar en ello de más.

Se sobresalta al tener rastros del primer sonido en aquel lugar. Todo parecía tan pacifico hasta que una chillona voz comienza a hacer eco por todos los arcos en los que había pasado. Logra diferenciar, de entre todas las sosas puertas de lo que parecía ser madera,  a un gigantesco medio abierto portón dorado, presumido con varios diamantes.

Se apega a la pared de roca y se desliza hasta estar lo más cerca de la modesta entrada, era claro que alguien estaba tras esa puerta, y tal vez no era mandato que él estuviera fuera de la celda, así que prefiere evitar lamentarse en un futuro.

Lamentablemente, el ave comienza a cacarear como si su vida dependiese de ello, y John a pesar de hacerla callar con inaudibles suplicas, no logra hacerlo. Las voces callaron.

“Philomena, querida” escucha una voz diferente. “¿Qué haces allá oculta?”

Le resulta familiar, es un tono ronco que le entra bien por los oídos, lo acurruca y lo hace sentir seguro. Su cuerpo sigue escondido detrás del pesado pórtico, aunque decide avanzar un poco más, mirando como el ave camina de manera exagerada hacía la voz mencionada.

Un poco más y no da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven.

Allí, bajo el fulgor de un ventanal que lo cubre en un trono tallado minuciosamente de hierro, se posa el ave a la altura de su pecho siendo abiertamente recibida por aquel. Quizá haya algo con esas manchas rojas incrustadas en sus pómulos, o esa extravagancia en telas zafiro envueltas en su cuerpo, o en el trono lleno de laureles, o en los latidos de su corazón, pero ese de ahí era Sherlock, está seguro.

Se ha quedado tan pasmado en su reacción, que ha hecho la puerta moverse y rechinar para inevitablemente dar unos pasos de frente y evitar su caída. Ahora él lo mira demandante. Claramente él no podía ser Sherlock, y hay más de un indicio en esa sonrisa que le dedica que él debe ser la criatura por la que abandonó el lecho de Thorin.

El plumífero baja de sus garras, aún con la mirada perdida y él se levanta de su lugar. Ha buscado acomodarse su ropaje antes de volver a tomar al ave y caminar, engrandeciendo su sonrisa y pisando certeramente cada centímetro de alfombra que lo separase de él.

John se ha quedado totalmente inmovilizado en espera de algún movimiento, y cuando lo ve venir, su pulso parece desaparecer. Ni siquiera tiene idea de qué hacer, supone que él se ha tomado como rey en ese lugar, y la última vez que trató de saludar a alguien por rey no lo fue tan bien que se diga.

Se detuvo a un metro de él, ahora con su semblante serio y solemne, aunque el ave en su pecho desalineaba su modestia a veces cuando se le ocurría cacarear.

Fuego cruza en sus ojos cuando alcanza a los del hobbit, quien baja su mirada rápidamente. Smaug luce encantado.

“Mmh... ¿Nos vamos a portar así de tímidos ahora? Ladrón de las Sombras”

Parece que no entiende la referencia.

“Yo…. Yo no he venido a robarte” contesta. Porque es lo único que se le ocurre.

La mano de Smaug que no sostiene al pájaro, corre por el cuello del hobbit hasta acariciar su mejilla y tontear que sus rizos.

“Al principio no te reconocí ¿sabes? Solo vi un pequeño bulto en la tierra y me lo lleve porque parecía algo interesante, me gustan las cosas interesantes” gruñe. “Ya después de pensarlo recordé que este avellana de tu cabello se me era familiar... la pregunta ¿quién eras? No me costó más de 5 minutos recordarlo todo” Dice orgulloso. “Me alegra que esta vez no vengas impregnado del repugnante olor de un enano”

Siente como saborea cada palabra, hasta escupir las últimas con un odio palpable. Llega a la punta de uno de sus rizos y al fin deja su cabello en paz. Da media vuelta, mirando a la criatura grisácea de la voz chillona, y con una simple mirada colmada de mandato, lo mandó a correr fuera de la sala. Philomena –como la ha nombrado– aún cubre su pecho engreída.

“Puedes tratar de huir las veces que quieras” responde ya en su trono. “Que te aconsejo, no hallarás forma. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, que mi oído es muy agudo y podré oírte primero. Puedes tratar de matarme, pero te advierto…” anuncia arrogante. “El fuego no está solo en mi naturaleza”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré dos semanas en esto porque el smut que se viene me está costando.  
> A no... ¿Pero de qué smut estoy hablando yo?  
> Besos a los que seguís en este desierto de fic <3


	9. Blew My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El aburrimiento y las buenas intenciones pueden crear un perfecto tono para una obra de arte.

Cabe recalcar que luego de eso… las cosas no cambiaron, o al menos no lo hicieron para bien. No es como si pretendiese que lo hicieran, pero creía que ese ser era todo un caparazón de misterio; tenía la apariencia de Sherlock después de todo.

Luego de tal poética presentación, solo se dedicó a ignorarle la mayor parte del tiempo antes de partir con la criatura de voz chillona. De allí, la única cosa a la que parecía dedicarle mirada o prestarle atención en ese lugar era la dichosa Philomena. La verdad siente dicha en evitar llamarla pajarraco ahora que sabe su supuesto nombre.

Iba siendo verdad, que aunque quisiera, no puede tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de salir de ese lugar. Hace dos horas, buscaba con una pasión considerable la puerta, la cual encontró, pero le resultó demasiado imposible. Era igual de digna que la puerta de oro de hace rato, y por si fuera poco, una afilada hacha yacía evitando toda oportunidad de salir. Saltó varias veces tratando de alcanzarla, pero no lo logró.

Al que ya había conocido como Smaug, no era tan alto como se hacía lucir, o por lo menos para él. Está seguro que le gana en estatura a Thorin, pero resultaría un chiste para Gandalf.

Arranca otro tallo de las miles y un macetas que halla colgadas de un arco de piedra que bien puede ser tachada por ventana. Se ha sentado en el filo con Philomena en su regazo, mirando como el viento mueve las hojas de los innumerables árboles que apenas le dejan ver un pedazo de cielo fuera de esa cueva.

Se cansa después de cierto rato, y continúa caminando por todo el lugar. Ver por ese marco solo le recuerda que si trata de escapar por ahí, no le espera mejor destino que el perderse por todos esos frondosos árboles, además  de cansar al dragón y probablemente ser su cena. Por cierto, también se ha tomado su tiempo de meditación. Realmente no cree que poner al alma de un dragón en un cuerpecito como ese haya sido de gran ayuda para la destrucción que Gandalf mencionaba en un principio; pero que se le va a hacer.  

Philomena va detrás de él como si de una línea de evolución se tratase, y John ha decido dejar de molestarse por ese detalle. Encuentra ciertos aspectos del lugar realmente interesantes y no duda en seguir explorando. A fin de cuentas, no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Encuentra varios jarrones en un salón, y por diversión tira uno al suelo reduciéndolo en pedazos. Ese sonido provoca un terrible eco que no hace más en recordarle su soledad. Pasa por otros lugares, los cuales no puede recordar exactamente si ya los ha visto antes; el lugar es un total laberinto de roca idéntica.

Continua, observando cada milímetro de la pared de roca lisa y con las pisadas hilarantes del ave a su espalda hasta que encuentra un corredor bastante peculiar. Tenía los mismos arcos de roca que todos, tres, en total. Pero este poseía la dicha de tener una puerta al final del mismo.

La puerta –hecha de ordinaria e infecta madera– no era nada del otro mundo, y tampoco le cuesta tanto llegar a abrirla, pero nunca antes había visto que se tomase todo un corredor para una simple puerta en ese lugar.

Adentro yace todo de lo mismo. Un cuarto de roca lisa innecesariamente grande, con dos arcos de roca a su derecha y la fortuna de no tener nada adentro. Bueno, sí que tenía algo adentro, pero luce tan insignificante desde ese punto de vista que le tomo un debate mental en decidir si husmear o no. Se dice que sí, y continua descalzo hacía aquello junto a un arco de roca que resultaba tan especial.

Llega frente al objeto, y tiene que admitirlo… No lo decepciona.

Se presume un lienzo con una pintura ya hecha, y a su lado, un banco largo que cargaba un trapo cubierto de pintura seca, un pedazo de vidrio y una caja llena de los tonos usados en la pintura.

Ahora fija su vista en el lienzo… Es un simple cielo en atardecer. Nada nuevo en ello, ciertas nubes detalladas, algunos árboles debajo y un columpio colgando de uno de ellos. Tanta simpleza, y aun así, le resulta algo peculiar. No le toma mucho tiempo averiguar por qué.

Había algo… Perdido.

Era un cuadro que osaba llamar perfecto, la gama de azules abrazaba al verde de las hojas en un toque que solo el amarillo sol puede recrear y a pesar de ello… Algo le causa una pesada incertidumbre.

Lo medita, cambiando el ángulo de su cabeza varias veces, comparando con la roca o el cielo que puede ver por un arco y encuentra el error. El carmín característico del cielo en el atardecer parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

Busca y busca en aquella caja de colores algún tono rojizo de pintura sobrante, sale y explora por los bordes de los arcos a por alguna piedra que pinte ese color, con el cuidado de no perder su camino de vuelta a la pieza y el resultado fue nulo…

Vuelve con el pincel empapado de resignación y un ave a sus espaldas pensando como terminar la obra de arte.

¡Lo tiene! Y sin pensarlo dos veces, toma el trozo de cristal del banco y con sumo cuidado pero con falta de meditación, se corta la palma de la mano. Sin queja alguna, se pone firme frente al cuadro manteniendo su palma hacia arriba para evitar que su sangre gotee el suelo lijado de roca. Mancha el pincel de blanco hueso y deja caer seis gotas de sangre sobre él; cubriéndose finalmente la herida con el pedazo de tela que ya había notado antes.

Deja que el pincel hable sobre el cuadro, detallando cada nube y echando algunos frutos en los árboles, riendo de vez en cuando. Nunca fue bueno en pintura, pero cree que no lo está haciendo tan mal.

Sin aviso previo, un ruido colosal lo hace sobresaltar, sacándolo de su trance y buscando acomodar todas las cosas que había tocado del banco. Su hombro choca con el borde del cuadro y sin reacción alguna, lo ve tambalear y caer a una lentitud imperceptible a sus ojos. Como si el tiempo se haya helado en aquel momento.

Sus ojos totalmente abiertos contemplan como el cuadro nunca llega al suelo. Sino más bien, es rescatado por unas filosas uñas que lo llevan a su marco inicial.

El mediano siente un interés ahora en el dragón frente de él, el cual busca como lo hizo John ese detalle en el cuadro que le resultase diferente, y luego de un intercambio de secas miradas, se percata de su mano.

“¿Te cortaste mientras pintabas?” cuestiona con la voz firme y profunda. John asiente sin abrir su boca momentos después de entender que debía responder.

“Eres un inútil…”

Vaya. Esas palabras lo tienen.

No posee el tiempo para pensárselas mucho, pues esas mismas manos que salvaron el cuadro, ahora estaban llevándolas bruscamente por el cuarto hacia fuera, luego, lo obligan a cruzar todos los corredores habidos y por haber hasta llegar a otra bendita puerta. Allí, se encuentra algo parecido a una cama. Es una estructura de madera llena de hojas amontonadas en la base y una especie de sábana encima.

Sabe que es suave cuando Smaug lo tira violentamente contra ella como si fuera un objeto y sale con la misma prisa y enojo del inicio.

Se acomoda después de unos minutos de reponerse del miedo, siendo sorprendido de nuevo por los sonidos extravagantes del ave a sus pies. Los había seguido todo el tiempo. El trapo que sostiene la sangre de su mano se había caído en la trayectoria al lugar, y ahora su mano parece un manantial de sangre que mancha la blanca sábana; sin embargo, no duele.

Tampoco acaba de doler cuando Smaug regresa con algo en las manos, y sostiene su herida de repente con algunas hojas, terminándola de envolverla completamente con solo una fina tela que parece retener el sangrado de una vez por todas.

“Gracias” dice por instinto el hobbit viendo como el dragón luce ensimismado en su ya curada mano. No recibe respuesta, pero trata una vez más. “No debí tocar el cuadro, sé que tampoco debí andar allí, per-..”

“¿Por qué?” responde de nuevo esa fuerte voz. Ahora no hay respuesta del mediano. “No tenías nada mejor que hacer ¿cierto?”

De nuevo silencio. El dragón suspira con una risilla soltando al fin su mano y levantándose en su totalidad, pues ha tenido que arrodillarse para llegar a la mano del mediano. .

“El cuadro... Lo compré en un mercadillo” miente con total certeza. “Puedes volver a divertirte con él cuando se te antoje… Bilbo”

La luz del sol ya se desvanecía, y de pronto John comienza a sentir escalofríos. También iba siendo verdad que aquí y allá no dejaba de ser Bilbo. Cierra los ojos por un momento por la resignación sentida y nota algunas lámparas colgadas en la pared de la habitación.

“¿Y dónde está el fuego?” pregunta al ver todas las cosas que trajo el dragón en sus manos.

Cree oírlo rugir antes de soltar respuesta, caminando certero hacia fuera de la habitación.

“No hay cosa tal cosa como eso aquí”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Adivinen a quién se le acabaron esos tres meses de libertad?  
> Yup, la escuela está aquí de nuevo.  
> Lamento la demora, no volverá a suceder.. (mentira).  
> Besos a los que votan por esta historian y leyeron esta parte... se les aprecia mucho <3


	10. Kiss The Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cosa lleva a la otra, y las bayas lilas son una buena opción.

Lo escucha gruñir de vez en cuando, y cada vez en cuando, sus ojos se encuentran con los del dragón; lo admira usar su lengua para estudiar la suave carne, humedeciendo sus dedos por cada acción que realiza. Se ha relamido el dedo índice más de las veces que le gustaría admitir; jadeando de regocijo por un momento, sonándose como un gemido de puro placer; y aún con tan indecorosas acciones, no ha apartado la mirada del hobbit.

Cuando termina por morder el último pedazo de su comida, John quiere reclinarse y fumar un cigarrillo.

  
El menú para la tarde de hoy es, al parecer, ardilla con bayas moradas. John decidió solo deleitarse con las bayas pero Smaug no perdió la oportunidad para disfrutar de su comida de la manera más escandalosa, ruidosa y lasciva posible. Apenas termina su comida, el castaño ayuda a limpiar el desastre que el dragón acaba de crear. La atención completa de John sigue puesta sobre el dragón; y tal es la constancia, que lo llega a intrigar.

“¿Tienes algún problema?”

“No” inquiere el hobbit. “Es solo que… quisiera probar algo más”

“¿Algo más?”

“Ya sabes, algo… nuevo”

Smaug lo sigue con una mirada devoradora, observando como el más pequeño terminaba de recoger la mesa.

“¿Quieres que te traiga una ardilla también?”

“¿Qué? ¡No!” exclama inmediatamente John. “Me refiero a que quizá haya alguna nueva baya alrededor”

Se crea un pequeño gran silencio.

“¿Es decir que quieres salir de la cueva?”

El hobbit palidece.

“¡No, no, no, no!... bueno tal vez. ¡Pero contigo!, un pequeño paseo podría funcionar”

Smaug vuelve a guardar silencio por un instante. John siente que se le va la vida por el suelo cuando finalmente escucha su respuesta.

“Está bien”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“¡Aquí no está!” grita.

“¡Pues aquí tampoco!” contesta.

“¿¡Y qué quieres que haga entonces!?”

“No lo sé” responde el gris. “Tú perdiste al hobbit, tú encuentras al hobbit”

“En primera instancia, no solo iba conmigo” se cruza de brazos Légolas. “No me eches la culpa solo a mí, mago”

“Solo tenías una tarea” demanda. “Una. Proteger a un ser al cual le doblas la estatura. Y no lo pudiste hacer Légolas, ¿qué quieres que te diga entonces?”

“No me digas nada y sigue buscando, gruñón” ríe suavemente, a lo que Gandalf no responde por su salud mental.

Desde el amanecer hasta que el sol les pega directamente en la nuca Légolas y Gandalf han buscado al hobbit por cielo y tierra -a cielo se refieren a por encima de los árboles, claro está-. Toman varios descansos pero ninguno dura en consideración, continúan su búsqueda, y como se torna usual; no parece dar ningún resultado.

Cuando el albino se encontraba buscando rastros por el suelo, siente varios arbustos avisarle que no está solo.

Gandalf se le une en unos segundos, pero su presentimiento en realidad fue acertado. ¡Habían encontrado a su hobbit! Pero no estaba solo.

Un ser envuelto en telas rojas, poseedor de uñas que sería más conveniente llamarlas garras y alejarse de ellas se mantiene a poca distancia del castaño. Más que obligarlo a caminar, en realidad parecía protegerlo. Ambos saben que ahora tendrán que lidiar con Smaug, el dragón.

El hobbit parece intercambiar varias palabras aquel, y éste no da respuesta alguna. Es entonces su oportunidad cuando el hobbit se aleja considerablemente de Smaug y se dirige ambiguamente hacia algún punto de los arbustos. Para buena suerte, allí se encontraba el Gris.

Cuando llama la atención de John este se sobresalta, pero no hace ruido. En cualquier momento podría ser su perdición si el dragón se enterase.

“¡Gandalf!” susurra John, confirmando que no haya rastros de Smaug cerca, y procurando acercarse al arbusto lo más cerca posible. “¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!”

“¿De qué hablas?” contesta. “‘¿Qué estás haciendo tú con Smaug?, ¿te tiene como rehén? ¿Le digo a Légolas que lo atraviese con una flecha? ¿Crees que lo llegue a matar?”

“Ssshh” musita John, exigiendo que el gris baje su tono de voz. “Es la primera vez que salgo de la cueva donde vivimos...digo, donde vive”.

“¿Vivimos?” cuestiona Légolas.

John vuelve a sugerirles que bajen el volumen al hablar, y de repente, Smaug está detrás de él.

“¿Con quién hablas?”

“Con nadie” responde inmediatamente. “Vi una ardilla, la he ahuyentado”

El dragón no dice nada, pero como respuesta, le extiende al hobbit una rama llena de frutos verdes gigantes.

“Las encontré en la punta de un árbol, las probé y creo que te servirán de mucho”

John lo mira expectante, incluso cree haber dejado su boca abierta por un largo tiempo. Los grillos literalmente velaban por su silencio y por un minuto, se olvidó de la presión de tener al mago y al elfo descubiertos por el dragón. Smaug también se quedó en silencio, admirando las facciones del más pequeño, hasta que cambió su vista a un ángulo más alto.

“Allá hay más” habla articulando rápidamente Smaug.

El castaño lleva al cielo su vista y se da cuenta de un par de frutos lilas colgando a al menos 8 metros de altura del suelo. Ahora, y sin ningún intercambio de palabra más, Smaug se retira su prenda roja más pesada, y está dispuesto a escalar el árbol hasta llegar a los frutos; John no da crédito a lo que ve.

Estando tan embobado con el dragón a mitad de camino, que se olvidó completamente de sus dos compañeros tras el arbusto. Ha caído en cuenta de ello cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su tobillo; al momento de chequear de qué se trataba, era nada menos que una daga.

“¿¡Qué es esto?!” aqueja John lo más bajo posible.

“No los he visto antes pero no parecen venenosos” responde Smaug desde allí arriba. El hobbit se desespera.

“Apenas él baje, apuñálalo y corre” responde el gris.

John recoge la daga y observa como Smaug ya está tomando los frutos del árbol, duda un poco… ¿Una simple daga acabará con su vida?

Deja de dudar y esconde la daga en una manga; milisegundos después, el dragón se encuentra extendiéndole frutos de nuevo. John vuelve a mantener el silencio… Pero algo muy curioso sucede.

Smaug continua avanzando hacia el hobbit, intensifica su contacto visual y se aproxima más a John, hasta que acerca su cara a la suya y éste lo detiene antes de que el dragón termine por plantarle un beso; sí, un beso, en los labios.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Una muestra de agradecimiento” contesta.

“Pero yo debería ser el agradecido, tú me diste las frutas” replica John.

“Aun así no tenías intención de agradecer” dice Smaug. “Que malos modales tienen los hobbits”

John no sabe si están jodiendo con él. Suspira, el dragón ya se ha cansado de él y le ha dado la espalda. El hobbit piensa en la daga que tiene pero cuando lo vuelve a dudar, Smaug exclama haber encontrado otro par de frutos. Y la historia se repite, solo que ahora Gandalf y Légolas ya no están.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creyeron qué morí?  
> No nenes y nenas, mala hierba nunca muere.  
> Un año después y les prometo por todas las bayas de mi historia que la terminaré, muy pronto, estén seguros.


End file.
